A Cup of Comfort
by tlcroft
Summary: Reid comes back from a consult sick and JJ takes care of him while Aaron deals with the boys and an anxious BAU team.


A Cup of Comfort

Criminal Minds: When Reid gets sick after returning from a consult JJ takes care of him while Aaron deals with the boys and an anxious BAU team...

Rated T: angst and sickness.

# # # # # #

Spencer Reid coughed as he got off the elevator, wishing his head didn't hurt so much. It wasn't one of his migraines, Maeve had given him a way to deal with those at least. Once more the grief threatened to overwhelm him, then receeded. He had loved Maeve deeply though they had never had the chance to even touch. And in opening his heart to Maeve he'd opened it to two others who had waited a long time for him and knew how he felt for JJ and Aaron had also lost someone they deeply loved. For JJ it had been Henry's father, Will, for Aaron, Haley, his wife and Jack's mother.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, how'd the consult go?" SSA Derek Morgan grinned up at the younger man, glad to have him home.

"Not too bad, thank God there weren't any jerks," Spencer smiled at his friend. "I"m just glad to be home." And he coughed again.

"Man you sound bad," Morgan frowned as he studied his friend, Spencer was normally pale, with a complexion that would not tan, but now he was white.

"I'm all right,"Spencer insisted, stowing his messenger bag under his desk and grabbing a file out of his in box.

"If you're sure," Morgan looked at him in worry but went back to his own files, the two men working in silence for a few minutes until JJ came up to them, another file in her hand.

"When did you get in, Spence?" she asked, stroking back his chestnut curls. "Man, you're burning up."

"He's coughing too," Morgan told her as JJ felt his neck.

"I got back fifteen minutes ago," Spencer told his younger lover. Younger was a relative term for both Aaron and JJ were older than he was.

"Well, your glands are swollen," JJ told him. "Just stay here while I get a thermometer."And she hurried to her office.

"You look like hell, Reid," David Rossi told him as he and Aaron Hotchner stopped by his desk. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," Spencer sighed as JJ hurried back, shaking the mercury thermometer in her hand. "JJ, please!" And she stuck the glass tube in his mouth. Spencer glared at her for a long minute until she took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"One oh two," she sighed. "Add to that swollen glands, a cough-"

"And a headache," Spencer admitted, rubbing his forehead.

"Either way, you're sick," Aaron told him. "Go home and rest."

"But I'm days behind!" Spencer protested, gesturing at his desk.

"I'm sure half those files belong to Morgan and Prentiss," Aaron retorted. "JJ, please take him home and make sure he rests. I'll call Jessica and see if she'll take the boys overnight."

"See you tonight then," JJ kissed Aaron on the cheek, then coaxed Reid out of his chair. "Come on, Spence, let's get you home."

# # # # # #

Spencer sighed as JJ shut the door behind them, then went into a coughing fit. Holding him carefully, JJ waited out the coughing, then helped him out of his coat and messenger bag. "Go take a hot shower, Spence; the steam will help your lungs. I'll get things set up in the living room."

Spencer just nodded, glad that he didn't have to climb stairs to get that shower. Immediately after they had bought the house Aaron had a shower stall put in the downstairs bathroom just off the kitchen where it would be handy for getting off mud and other things they didn't want tracked through the house.

JJ smiled after him as Spencer slumped into the bathroom and started gathering supplies. Two thick soft blankets and a couple of pillows from the hall closet went on the couch, then she headed to the kitchen, making a pot of tea with lemon and honey for his throat and warming some chicken noodle soup from the freezer. Spencer came out of the bathroom wearing one of the sweatsuits they kept there for emergencies and JJ followed him out to the living room, helping him settle into a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch. Spencer might be more comfortable upstairs in their bed but the isolation would only prey on his nerves, making him feel lonely and melancholy.

Gently she helped him hold the mug of soup as he drank, then gave him a cup of tea. Spencer settled back against the pillows as he sipped the tea, the warm astringent taste soothing his raw throat. JJ slipped a pair of Aaron's heavy socks on his feet, tucking the blanket around them before going back to the hall closet for another blanket. Then she brought out their thermometer, checking his temperature again. It hadn't gone any higher but it also hadn't come down. She gave him some Tylenol and turned the tv to the Discovery Channel. Spencer smiled up at her and burrowed deeper into his nest of blankets, still sipping tea.

JJ threw a load of clothes in the washer, cleaned up the slight mess in the kitchen, then went to check on Spencer. The young genius was sound asleep, the now empty teacup held loosely in his hand. Gently she worked it out of his grip, then tucked the blankets in tighter. Spencer didn't even stir and she smiled as she settled into the big wing chair off the end of the couch. All afternoon Spencer didn't stir as she did more laundry, worked on some case files, and made a pot of Will's chicken and dumpling soup. It would be good even if Aaron was late again and they all could use it. She also lit the fire in the fireplace, wanting the cozy intimacy of the warm glow.

Aaron arrived home a little after seven, a full three hours before JJ was expecting him. But she really wasn't that surprised; Aaron had called twice to check on Spencer.

"I stopped to see the boys," he told her, hanging up his coat. "How's Spencer?"

"Sleeping. I got him to eat some of Mom's chicken noodle soup and drink some tea when we got home and since then he's been sleeping. I made a pot of Will's chicken n' dumplings if you're hungry."

Aaron kissed her gently. "Will's chicken soup sounds wonderful; want me to get you a bowl?"

"Please, I'll be in the living room checking on Spence." Aaron kissed her again and headed for the kitchen while JJ went back to the living room. Minutes later he brought in a tray with three mugs of soup and a fresh pot of tea as Spencer began to wake up.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Aaron greeted him softly as he sat up, then began to cough. "Easy, Spencer. Let's get some cough syrup in you."

Spencer shook his head. "Cough syrup never works for me; I have to have cough drops, something to suck on."

"Good thing I stocked up last week," JJ told him, holding out a handfull of Luden's honey lemon cough drops. "I'm sorry they're not Ricoloa."

"These are fine," Spencer answered, popping one in his mouth. Aaron poured him a cup of tea, putting in a generous dollop of honey. Spencer accepted the cup gratefully, sipping the hot beverage as JJ and Aaron began eating their soup. Soon Spencer joined them, his raw throat momentarily soothed. Will's soup was something to savor. Aaron and Spencer appreciated Will's thoughfulness in teaching JJ how to make his Grandmother's recipe; chicken and dumplings had quickly become one of their favorite comfort foods.

As soon as they were done JJ collected the bowls, leaving Spencer and Aaron to finish the pot of tea. Aaron poured them fresh cups, put in the honey they both prefered and curled up with Spencer on the couch. Spencer leaned back against his older lover, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of Aaron's embrace. JJ came back with her own cup of tea, curling up with her men while they finished drinking the hot beverage. Finally Aaron set his teacup on the coffee table, nudging Spencer to get up.

"It's time we all went to bed," he said and JJ yawned as she reached for the thermometer.

"Just let me check his temperature," and she stuck it in his mouth. A minute later she pulled it out and checked the digital reading. "Ninety nine point five; it's coming down."

"Good," Spencer yawned. "I hate being sick." Aaron looped his right around his waist while JJ held him close with her left as they went upstairs. In their bedroom the three stripped down, then crawled into the big bed, Spencer in the middle as always.

"Tomorrow will be better, Spence," JJ assured him as she held him close, Aaron spooned up to his back.

"Yes, better," Spencer yawned, then slowly fell asleep in his lovers' arms.


End file.
